Pokemon: Trainer of the legendaries
by animefan78
Summary: An OC, John travels the world with May, collecting rare and legendary pokemon in order to stop the destruction of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Some people are born great, some people achieve greatness and some people have greatness thrust upon them." Prime Minister Winston Churchill

Mother nature possesses the powerful forces of the elements which are harnessed by creatures called pokemon to varying degrees. This power varies from pokemon to pokemon with some creatures having more than others. Specifically the legendary pokemon that helped to create and control the various seen and unseen forces present in the world. Even among the legendaries four pokemon hold more power than the others, HO-OH the giant fire phoenix that created life, Lugia the water dragon guardian of the ocean, Rukario guardian of the land, and lastly and most dangerous Missingo the dark mist of destruction. For the most part mankind thought these pokemon were myths and rumors but all myths and rumors begin with a grain of truth. Over the years the various legendaries have battled each other numerous times to a stale mate over the years keeping the world in a fragile balance. If some one were able to stop the battles and control them they would be the undisputed ruler of the world if he didn't destroy it in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Alright who next" said the agitated official. He had been registering trainers all day and was getting sick of it. It was the same thing all day; smart ass trainers who all thought that they had the most unique pokemon. If he had to hear about one more charmander, pickachu, or squirtle he was going to spit. Little did he know that the next one in line had some that people only dreamed about.

"That would be me sir" said a tall athletic looking man said as he approached the desk. The young man had an air of confidence that radiated off him in waves like there was nothing he couldn't do.

"Identification please," replied hoping that he wouldn't go brain dead before his shift was over.

"Jason Lee, age 22, I guess I'm one of the older ones here by the looks of it," the trainer replied looking out over the crowd of preteens and teenagers

"Your not the oldest here but don't underestimate the younglings here" The official was starting to like this kid yeah he was older than most of the contestants but he wasn't a smartass, like some of the others he had to deal with today.

"Well here are my pokemon, I hope they stand up to what the other trainers have." John said as he handed over his pokeballs to the official, knowing full well that there were only a few present that could stand up to him, but then he wasn't here to win the tournament.

"Alrightie first up we got a ditto. Not bad kid, not the strongest one out there but very versatile if you know how to use him."

"Well I hope I do to, got any tips" John asked trying to engage in some light conversation.

"Most I can offer you kid is to have him switch to pokemon that can exploit the weaknesses of your opponent, oh and switching types rapidly if you can to throw your opponent off as well," replied the official, taking a liking to the young trainer.

"Another ditto here, interesting" the official said again as he checked the next ball.

"yep, I started in the Hoenn region so I needed two pokemon for the gym battles there.

"Holyshit kid is this for real" exclaimed the surprised official. "I thought mew was just a myth" The startled official thought as he tried push down the urge to release the rare psychic pokemon and see it for real.

"Nope he's real alright and he makes for good conversation, maybe you can talk to him later." replied John trying to get the official to calm down and not draw attention to them.

"Cool maybe I'll take you up on that." The official said as he took the next two pokeballs.

"Latias, and latios, man John, can I call you that your definitely no kid." The official said amazed that some one had caught the elusive guardians of the Soul dew crystal which is rumored to have special powers.

"Sure that's fine with me as long I can call you Bill, that's what your name tag says," replied John.

"Its fine with me lets see who you've got next now I'm interested." Bill said curious to see what other pokemon this new trainer has.

"Articuno, zapdos, and moltres, holy shit your going be a shoe in for champion for sure." Bill exclaimed surprised to see the legendary birds in the control of a trainer and that the weather hadn't gone to hell like the last time some one tried to capture them. Damn thought the official, there is no other trainer around with that kind of power he will be the new champion for sure.

"Well, I hope I have a chance." Replied John, trying to remain aloof from the real reason he was there at the masters championship.

"Next up is Lugia, you know I'm not surprised anymore"

"Well just take a look at this one, he was a real pain in the but to get"

"Man do I even want to know" Bill thought as he scanned the last ball, growing ever more curious on how this young trainer acquired such powerful pokemon.

"Raquaza, oh boy he's huge, now I've got know how you got this guy since he lives in the ozone layer."

"How about I tell ya over dinner my treat, Bill, all you need to do is point us to a good place, I've never been in Indigo city before," replied John as he got his Pokeballs back forgetting that under league rules that he still had another 8 pokemon to register. In most other tournaments you had a limited number of pokemon you can use in battle with an unlimited number to switch between battles, but in the masters tournament held every four years the competitors are limited to a maximum of 18 one for each type of pokemon.

"I know just the place." Replied Bill as they walked off, ignoring the groans of the other trainers still waiting to register.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"So tell me how you managed to get all of these amazing and legendary pokemon. It has to be one heck of a story." Bill said as they walked down the crowded streets of Indigo city. The place was crawling with trainers getting ready for the preliminary rounds in perhaps the biggest pokemon tournament in the world.

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning then" replied John as they continued down street.

Flashback sequence

"Happy 16th birthday John" exclaimed his parents as they sat around the kitchen table with a big chocolate cake with peanut butter icing stock full of candles.

As he blew out the candles John made his wish, the same wish he'd made for the last six years, for his parents to let him get a pokemon and begin a journey of his own like his friends had done over the past several years. With the candles blown out John and his brothers tore into the cake with reckless abandon. As the cake grew ever smaller due to the ravenous boys around the table as John's mom pulled out a small package from a drawer in her planning desk.

"Well John, your mother and I think you will really like your present this year" said John's parents full knowing that he would love it, as John tore open his present.

"Oh wow pokeballs" exclaimed John as he lifted them out of the box hoping that they contained real live pokemon.

"Well why don't you open them up son," his father replied smiling at the utter happiness his son was displaying.

The excitement on John's face was priceless as he opened up the balls with a flash of red light.

"Wow a ditto, and another ditto," surprised that his parents had gotten two of one of the rarer pokemon. Ditto's weren't exactly common although given that they had toe ability to transform into anything they could be more prevalent but in hiding. It had always been a dream of his to travel the world to collect rare pokemon and compete to be a pokemon master. Now he finally had a two pokemon of his very own and could begin his own journey of discovery.

"Now son, we know you've wanted pokemon for a while now so you could go and try to be world champion and now that you have them you'll want to leave right away. Am I right son" said his father with some concern in his voice.

"Yep" replied John with a smile as his dad hit the nail on the head.

"Well, John your mother and I would like for you to finish your high school education before leaving on your journey. If you wait until then your mother and I will fully support you in your quest." Said John's father hoping he would take him up on the offer.

After a few tense moments John finally replied that he would wait until after he graduated to begin his quest to become world champ. Besides he thought to himself I still need time to prepare my dittos, they can be powerful but they need a lot of training to do so. He was broken from his reverie by his brothers wanting to go outside and play with the new pokemon.

End flashback

"So your parents gave you the dittos for your 16th birthday," said Bill as John finished up the first part of the story.

"Yeah that's were the story starts, with my first pokemon, so where's this great restaurant," replied John, as they turned the corner onto a quiet street in the normaly bustling metropolis that is Viridian city.

"Its right here Ganley's Pub. It's got a great selection of burgers, and other foods," said Bill as they took their seats in the near empty pub.

"Well, I could go for a burger right now I'm starved," said John as he began to salivate in anticipation of a nice juicy hamburger just like Pavlov's dog.

"Good call, two burgers with the works please," Bill said to the waitress as she took their orders. "Now John I have to know how you used the dittos to get these high powered pokemon. Sure ditto can change into anything but they never have the power of the original." Said Bill really wanting to know how John did it.

"Well, Bill here is how I did it," replied John taking a sip of his rootbeer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Well after graduating highschool, I registered with the pokemon league to begin getting the badges needed to enter the championship." John said.

"You mean you didn't start off by catching some other pokemon."

"Nope, I wanted to see if they were strong enough first." John replied.

"Oh, I see good plan, so what badges did you start with." Bill said in agreement with John's plan that if you can get a badge your pokemon is strong enough to go up against wild pokemon.

Today just couldn't get any better John thought as he sped down the path on his mountain bike. He left home several days ago and the weather was great; plus ditto and ditto were coming along as well. Speaking of his pokemon John decided to take a look around to see where they were. Ditto number one who he called titan, after the giant titans of ancient mythology specialized in mimicking larger pokemon, was currently flying above him as a charizard. While his second ditto who he called morph who specialized in the smaller more diverse pokemon, was running along side him as a rapidash. This was the life he thought spending a nice day speeding along a country path with his pokemon, he couldn't think of anything that would make it better as he continued on his way to Petalburg city and his first gym battle.

A shrill scream broke he reverie as he crested the next hill and what he saw chilled him to the bone. A young woman was sobbing over an unconscious combustken while a battered bellcatty tried valiantly to fight off several large menacing mightyena being controlled by several men of the sleezy variety.

"Please, I'll give you what ever you want just leave my pokemon alone," yelled the young woman between sobs.

"Oh we'll get what we want from you and more once your stupid bellcatty is out of the way," Leered the leader of the pack.

"Titan, morph you know what to do," John said as he quickly recalled his pokemon into their pokeballs before approaching the men.

"What's going on here, this doesn't look like a fair fight," John said calmly as he approached the group.

"This doesn't concern you kid," yelled one of the men as John calmly walked up to the crying woman.

"Here let me help and the names John by the way," John said as he began to examine the unconscious pokemon. The combustken wasn't as badly hurt as he thought it was just knocked out by a surprise attack most likely. "I think your combustken here just has a concussion nothing serious" John said trying to comfort the woman.

"That's a relief, thank you, the names May," May replied as she dried her eyes.

"Hey don't forget about us over here, bub" yelled the men as their mightyena moved in. As they approached May shrunk back in fear behind John scarred by the dark dog type pokemon.

I've got to end this quick John thought as his ditto might not be able to fend off several mightyena and the men at the same time. "Well don't say I didn't warn you, titan go," John yelled as he tossed a pokeball high into the air.

"Hahaha the stupid shit, is using an airborne pokemon leaving him defenseless," Yelled one of the men as a large shadow passed over them.

"Um ba ba ba ba boss, lo lo lo look up," stammered one of them as a large green dragon leered down at them.

"Oh my god," May said in amazement as a raquaza appeared in the sky above them. She had seen one once before when she traveled to Larousse with Ash Ketchum and company but never this close.

"Oh him that's my pokemon titan he doesn't like it when sleazy guys like you pick on innocent women," John said as Titan prepared a large hyper beam, while the men soiled their pants. "I suggest running now," John said in amusement as the men and pokemon took the hint and ran back over the crest of the hill and away from the dragon.

"How can I ever thank you," May exclaimed as she returned bellcatty to its pokeball. "You did a great Job bellcatty take a nice rest,"

"Well can you tell me how much further it is to Petleburg city, I'm on my way there to battle for the balance badge," John said as titan lowered himself to the ground while staying in his dragon form. Ditto's can impersonate anything in the world but he preferred larger pokemon like the dragon rayquaza.

"It's not much further but it might take a while as my bike is busted. I hoping to get there this afternoon myself but now that I have to walk it might take till late tonight," May replied sadly.

"No, problem titan here can carry us, and I'll get morph to carry our bikes. Morph come on out," John said as Morph emerged in ditto form.

"Oh wow it's a ditto but how is he going to carry our bikes and better yet how in the world did you capture a raquaza," May said getting a little confused.

"Well you see titan here is also a ditto, I just trained him to mimic raquaza," John said as titan morphed back into his ditto form.

"Wow this little guy can turn into something that big and powerful," May exclaimed.

"Not exactly, he can mimic the shape and some of the attacks but the power isn't the same so I use it more for confusion and surprise," John said as he helped May get her stuff together.

"Oh, I bet that makes your battles interesting, but how are the two ditto's going to get us to Petleburg city," May said.

"Just watch, titan, turn into lugia and morph turn into mew." John told his pokemon.

"Now titan I want you to carry May here and be gentle she's been through a lot today, so no showing off, and morph do you think you can manage her to carry her stuff." John said fully explaining the plan to his pokemon.

"Well then May climb on and we will be off," John said as he helped May onto Titan, while morph used the psychic powers of mew to carry May's damaged bike along with his own.

"Oh man I wish I could have seen the look on that guys face when titan came out as rayquaza," Bill Chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"You have no idea I was trying not to laugh think that in reality it was just a ditto scarring them away," John replied.

"Here you go gentlemen two big burgers with the works, just like you ordered," the waitress said as she set down the food in front of them.

"Now where were we," John said as he tore into the burger with reckless abandon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The flight to Petalburg city didn't take long even at the leisurely pace John and May were taking. It was a clear day so the view was priceless and it was one of the few times May wished she had a camera as they soared above the forest. Her little brother would get a real thrill out of this if he was here, but Max was out on a journey of his own since turned ten some years ago.

"Wow, that was amazing even if it isn't the real thing," May exclaimed happily as they landed in the main park of Petleburg city.

"Well May why don't we go find a pokemon center so your bellcatty and combustken can get looked at. Good job titan, morph, you guys deserve a break," John said as they returned to their normal amorphous selves and took a seat on his shoulders.

"You know that's just what I was thinking, come on it's this way," May said grabbing John's arm and dragging him toward the standard pokemon healing center.

"Wow that was quick, you must have been here before, you could say that," May said as she handed her pokemon over to nurse Joy.

"You could say that," May said hiding a smile.

"Well then how about telling me a good place to get some food and rest up for the night," John asked not wanting to stay in the pokemon center. While the centers were nice they tended to be over run by young trainers who could be quite problematic at times and this particular center was currently overrun with them.

"Well, silly you'll just stay with me of course since you saved me this morning," May replied sweetly turning on the charm.

"Um ok, I guess," John replied in a daze being somewhat confused, as they headed out the door to May's house.

"So John, what brings you to Petleburg city," May asked.

"I'm trying to earn my first badge for entering the world championship,"

"Well then you're staying at the right place. My dad is the gym leader here in town, you can battle him tomorrow," May said as they turned the corner and headed up to the gym complex. John in the meantime stood there like statue dumbfounded at his good luck.

"Come on John my parents are going to want to meet the guy who saved my but," yelled May.

"Alright I'm coming," John said as he chased after May secretly commenting that she had a very nice ass.

After May retelling the story to her parents they were more than happy to allow John to stay for the night and to battle for the balance badge the next day.

"Well that was one of the bests nights sleep I've had in a while. Nothing beats staying in a real bed," said John as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, John, would you like some breakfast," Asked May's mother.

"Yes please," John replied.

"Is frenchtoast ok," May's mother asked.

"You bet it is," John replied excitedly as he began drooling in anticipation of his favorite breakfast food.

"Well it looks like some one is hungry," May's father said as he entered the kitchen.

"You bet, sir, this is one of my favorite foods," John replied.

"I told you last night just call me Norman, anyone with the courage and skill you showed yesterday is on a first name basis with me. Although just because you saved my daughter it doesn't mean I will go easy on you and you'll have to do better than simple tricks to get past me." Norman said as he sat down.

"Well Norman I wouldn't want it any other way," replied John looking forward to the challenging battle.

"Her you go, eat up now," Said May's mom as she placed a large stack of French toast in front of Norman and John.

With breakfast over with John and Norman headed over to the gym to begin what was to become a very interesting gym battle. John was nervous with what he was going to try, he usually used the shock and awe from having his dittos turn into legendary pokemon to surprise the trainers he met during his travels. The resulting confusion usually alloyed him to get in a few hits with their defenses down. His personal favorite was to have titan turn into raquaza and while the other trainer stood in awe he would drop a smoke screen and have his ditto shift into a smaller pokemon and deliver a shot before the other trainer knew what happened. He knew this wouldn't work with Norman since he heard from May about his ditto's and their abilities. John was broken from his thoughts by May's yelling.

"Did I miss it, did I miss it," May said breathlessly as she ran into the gym not quite awake yet.

"Nope they are just about to start," replied May's mom from the referee position.

"Norman, will this be a two on two battle," John asked, glad he thought up this strategy at the last minute.

"Yes and you're going to be facing vigoroth, and zangooth, John. You'd better be careful because they don't like to loose." Norman said releasing both of his pokemon.

"Don't worry I'm ready for ya, but can we open the roof so I don't accidentally damage it." John said.

"May, open the roof would ya," Norman asked.

"You got it dad," May replied.

"You have got to see this mom even though it isn't real it's still incredible," May said as the roof slid open.

"Go titan, go morph," John yelled as his morphing pokemon jumped off his shoulders.

"Well then boys let the match, begin," May's mother said as roof fully opened.

"Vigoroth, furry swipe now before they change," Norman yelled taking a proactive stance to start the match.

"Well time for some shock and awe," John said as the battle started. "Titan, raquaza now,Morph, entie" John yelled as vigoroth continued his charge across the gym floor.

The battle had begun, with titan in rising into the air morph took the full force of vigoroths asualt and was thrown into the wall. Morph's sacrifice was not in vain though as titan was able to catch vigoroth in a bind wrapping himself around him. Norman did not watch helplessly as titan lifted his vigorath high into the air, he immediately sent zangooth into a quick attack against morph who was now a mew who was till recovering from the earlier fury swipe was able to dodge just in time and only took a glancing blow.

"Morph, seviper, wrap, now," yelled John as Zangooth flew by the ever changing pokemon,

"Its going to take more than wrap attacks to beat my pokemon," Norman chuckled while watching as his pokemon were confined by the transformed dittos. He wasn't to worried he knew that both of his opponents did not have the strength of the originals. All he had to do was play the waiting game and both of his pokemon would break free with minimal damage.

Good, thought John he is forgetting how high up raquaza is. While both vigoroth and zangooth would both soon break free John was counting on gravity adding to the damage he was planning to do.

"Raquaza, throw vigoroth now," John yelled just as Vigoroth broke free of titan.

"Good job vigoroth….. Oh no," Norman yelled as vigoroth was knocked by titan toward the ground from several stories up.

"I don't need a strong attack if physics will do the work for me," John said as vigoroth continued to fall. "Morph get out of the way," John yelled as vigoroth slammed into zangooth right after morph released him into the path of the rapidly falling pokemon.

"Come on vigoroth, zangooth, I know your not done yet," Norman yelled as his pokemon slowly got up from the ground.

"Morph, quilava, smoke screen now. Titan, snorlax, now," John yelled. With the smoke screen covering them Norman's pokemon took their time to recover from the previous attack and could not see what was coming.

Norman was dumb founded by what John was doing by covering his own pokemon with a smoke screen John prevented any attacks by his own pokemon. He almost thought the kid trying to buy time to get a new strategy since the wrapp em up strategy didn't work, until he saw titan shift from raquaza to snorlax.

"Oh, no," Norman muttered as snorlax cam crashing down on his unsuspecting pokemon and with a resounding crash the smoke screen was blown away to reveal a snorlax laying on top of an unconscious vigoroth, and zangooth.

"Zigoroth, and Vangooth are unable to battle," John is the winner." May's mom said as titan transformed back into a ditto.

"Morph, Titan its not over yet guys you know the drill," John said as his pokemon shifted into latias and latios while picking up Norman's injured pokemon in a psychic bubble. Ok boys you know where the pokemon center is so don't waste anytime. With that all four pokemon disappeared in a sonic boom.

"What just happened?" Norman asked, looking around in disbelief as his pokemon have vanished.

"Well, I saw that my strategy might have inflicted some major damage to your pokemon so I had mine run them to the pokemon center faster than any of us could.

"Wow, thank you, John. That alone proves how much you deserve this badge," Norman said handing over the badge.

"No thank you Norman for the battle." John said trying to hold in his excitement. After 8 years of dreaming he had finally gotten his first badge.

"Yum the burger was excellent," John said with satisfaction while patting his full stomach.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Bill said while paying the check.

"Here let me help," John said pulling out his wallet.

"No way your story was more than enough payment," Bill replied as he handed the check back to the waitress.

"Hey Bill you know a good place to stay since its getting kinda late and I don't want to stay in the pokemon center with the all the hyper young trainers." John asked.

"Well John, why don't you stay at my place. I'm close to the stadium and wife is a good cook.

"Thanks Bill, I owe you," John said happy that he had a place to stay that wouldn't be packed with crazy kids.

"Hey just keep the stories coming and I'll be happy as a clam," Bill said as they excited the restaurant and into the cool night air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"You know I just realized something," Bill said.

"What's that," Replied John as they headed towards Bill's house.

"In all the excitement registering your pokemon we forgot to register the last eight. Remember for the world tournament you are allowed eighteen pokemon, one for each type if you wanted to go that route," Replied Bill.

"You know you're right, I forgot about that as well," replied John kicking himself for forgetting something so important, as they changed directions and headed back to the stadium to register John's remaining pokemon.

"It's not to late is it," John asked as they came upon the empty registration area.

"Heck no, its my fault not all of your pokemon were entered and besides I'm one of the head officials.

"Oh wow, awesome," John exclaimed as he handed over his last eight pokeballs.

"Well lets see what you've got here, knowing you I won't be surprised if they are all rare and or legendary pokemon," Bill replied in anticipation of seeing what they were as he ran the pokeballs through the scanner.

"absol, groudon, seviper, kyogre, ninetails, raiko, armaldo, and tropius," Bill read of amazed at the kids skill in capturing these incredible pokemon.

"This is one power packed team you have created John," Bill said as he gave the pokemon back to him.

"Well I wanted a challenge, almost anyone can capture a low level pokemon and raise to a high level but no one has ever captured these guys before," John said as he reattached the pokeballs to his belt. He didn't dare tell Bill his real reason for having such a powerful team just yet.

"I can only imagine what it must have been like to capture those guys," replied Bill.

"You have no idea," replied John thinking he still had some of the scars to prove how dangerous it was.

"So tell me what ever happened between you and that girl you saved, I believe her name was May," Bill asked as they resumed their walk to Bill's place.

"Well I stuck around for a few days to make sure Norman's pokemon were ok and that titan and morph were well rested after the battle. The quick changes between forms can really wear them out." John replied.

Flashback sequence

"Thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going, I plan to take on the fighting gym in mahogany town in a few days," John said as he checked over his bike to make sure everything was ok.

"Your welcome, and in fact it is we who should be thanking you for saving our daughter. If it wasn't for you she could have been seriously hurt or worse." Mays parents said in unison happy that John had came along when he did.

"It's no big deal I was just doing what I thought was right," John replied, as he finished adjusting the camelpack on his back.

"In any case we would like you to accept this as a gift, and please don't say no. My wife and I think that this would really help you on your journey," Norman said as he handed a large package over to him.

"Wow, thank you," John said as he took the gift and began to open it only to reveal the latest in pokegear.

"We figured that as a beginning trainer you really use this." May's mother said as John lifted the first piece out of the box, which was a web gear set up much like the military used except it held eighteen pokeballs, which is the maximum number of pokemon allowed when competing in the world championships to become the grand master, six down each strap across the chest and six along the belt. The kit also includes 16 pokeballs for capturing and storing pokemon. Lastly the kit also includes a GPS receiver with the location of all pokemon centers and gyms preprogrammed as well as a satellite phone.

"I don't know what to say John, replied as he put on the gear and found it fit in perfectly with his camelpack.

"Hey wait for me, May said as she came running around the side of the gym with her now repaired bike in tow.

"Hu," was the collective reply from John and May's parents.

"It's been nice to be home for a few days but there is a pokemon contest in Rustburo city I would like to enter and I thought I would travel around with John while he is in the Hoenn region." May said coming to stop next to them.

"How about it John, you wouldn't mind if a traveled with you for a bit," May asked.

"Well its, ok with me as long as your parents don't mind," John replied looking forward to having a travel companion for a while. Traveling was always more fun with a companion not to mention safer.

"I really don't like the thought of my daughter going out there again after hearing about what almost happened to her, but I couldn't stop even if I wanted to and I like knowing she is with some one else," Mays mother said answering her daughters question.

"So that means I can go," May replied.

"Yes it does, and here take this," Norman said handing May a card.

"Whats this," May asked

"It's my gym leaders card, it will allow you free access to any pokemon center and a discount for supplies," Norman replied.

"Thanks dad," May replied giving her father a big hug.

"Well May I think its time we get going," John said with the sun already high in the sky.

"I think your right, John, well good bye mom, dad. I'll give you a call in a few days." May yelled as she speed off down the path with John.

"Gary, better watch out or his reign as master will be short lived," Norman said as he and his wife walked back toward the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder where that idiot is now," May groaned as she turned onto another one of the endless streets of Viridian city. She wasn't having much luck finding John and when she did it wasn't going to be pretty. He left her in the middle of the night for god sakes and that wasn't right. She knew exactly what was going on and there was no way that she was going to be left out, John would need all the help he could get.

"He is so going to get it when I find him…," May said out loud as she continued on her tirade and promptly ran into a nice older gentleman.

"Sorry about that," Bill said as he helped the pretty young woman up.

"May, what are you doing here," John exclaimed surprised to see his traveling companion of several years.

"Well I was hoping to watch you in the tournament," May lied brushing her self off.

"So this is the May you were talking about before. She certainly is a pretty one" Bill said while taking a good look at the new comer who just happened to be in Bill's opinion a lovely young woman. May stood around six feet tall which made her slightly shorter than John and with long brown hair and blue eyes with a dancer's figure she was quite the knock out, if he was 25 years younger and not married he definitely would have gone after her.

"Yes it is and can you excuse us for a moment," John said pulling May aside.

"May what are you doing here," John said as he pulled her aside.

"What does it look like you dolt. I came here to compete in the contest championship, and cheer you on," May replied.

"That's bull and you know it. Things could get real messy and I don't want you to get hurt," John replied trying to hold his anger in check.

"Oh come on you know that I can handle my self just fine and you'll need my help along with the regi's, if you ever plan to stop them," May replied smacking John upside the head.

"But.." John said.

"Look, I'm not leaving so deal with it," May replied cutting him off and ending the argument as she headed back over to the confused Bill.

"Hi, sorry for the interruption, the names May Maple and I sometimes travel with goofy over there," May said pointing over towards John.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Maple, and you can call me Bill," he replied.

"Likewise and how did you meet ding dong over there," May asked.

"Oh, I met John during registration earlier today," Bill replied as the trio continued toward Bill's house.

"So you're a trainer then, what pokemon do you have," May asked as John chuckled behind them.

""I'm not a trainer, I'm one of the tournament officials," Bill replied as May's mouth hung open.

"So you trying to catch some flies for dinner or what," John laughed looking at May's gaping mouth.

"Oh you're just a regular comedian aren't you," May grumbled.

"So where are you staying May," John asked hoping his companion had already lined up a place to stay this late at night.

"Well, I figured I would just find a spot at one of the pokemon centers here in town," May replied.

"Oh no, that won't do you can stay at my place with John. It shouldn't be a problem since you've traveled together before, in fact John just finished telling me how you two first met," Bill replied.

"Thank you, let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you" May replied beaming.

"I'll give you the same deal I gave John, just tell me about your journey's and its all good. I haven't heard any good stories in a long time and I suspect you have plenty of good ones," Bill said.

"You got it. I have lots of good stories," May replied with a smirk thinking about some of the funnier episodes she and John had over the past four years.

"Hey May, have you registered for contest championship yet," John asked.

"Yep I signed up earlier today," replied May.

"So do you boast a power packed lineup of rare and legendary pokemon like your partner here," Bill asked.

"You could say that," John said.

"Well I do have a milotic and a dragonite, if those count," May replied keeping her use of the legendary dogs, and the regi's a secret.

"Oh wow you don't see to many of those," Bill replied.

"Yeah and milotic is a real hit with the contest judges, Siren is quite the show stopper." May said.

You'll have to tell me about it sometime, and here we are," Bill said pointing to the modest sized house next to them. It was your typical city home, with a brick façade, green shutters, and front stoop.

"Nice place, you got here," May said as they headed toward the house.

"Your flower bed looks amazing, it must have taken a lot of work to make it look so nice," John said amazed that the small city plot looked as good as it did. It was often more difficult to grow flowers in the city due to the pollution and other factors.

"Thanks, but the true congratulations goes to my wife who does most of the work with it," Bill replied as he opened his front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Bill said as they entered into living room which was directly off the front door.

"Oh Bill you're back, I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long," Bill's wife said as she came down the stairs.

"May, John, I'd like you to meet my wife Carol," Bill said introducing his wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Danvers," John replied shaking her hand.

"Please call me Carol, Mr's Danvers makes me sound old," She replied shaking May's hand.

"We would give you the grand tour but you both look pretty tired so why don't we show you to your rooms so you can get some sleep," Bill said with John nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good, I'm beat," May replied as they headed up stairs to their rooms.

"Here you go, John your room is on the left, and May your room is on the right, bathroom is down the hall," Bill said as everyone turned in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Whats going on," John said as he gazed around the black void he was currently floating in.

"Do not worry this is simply a dream," a black shape said as it formed into the shape of the genetically engineered pokemon Mewtwo.

"Oh well you could have told me you were invading my dreams," John snapped back.

"Calm down I am simply here to make sure everything is going according to the plan, and give you some additional information," Mewtwo said.

"You neurotic pokemon everything is fine. I'm registered and I'm currently staying at the house of a league official. Oh and do I have you to thank for May being here," John replied.

"Oh no, that wasn't my idea. She came all on her own," Mewtwo replied.

"So what is this additional information you need to tell me," John asked curious as to what it was.

"Team rocket has managed to contain missingo," Mewtwo replied in a grave voice.

"Those bastards woke that thing up what are they thinking," John yelled outraged that anyone would let the destroyer out of Mt Moon.

"I agree with you and as you know the stakes are now much higher than before," Mewtwo replied equally upset over the news.

"Oh you got that right," John replied wondering just how in the world he was going to stop Team rocket now that they had the four most powerful pokemon in the world in their possession; HO-OH the giver of life, Lugia the guardian of the sea, Rukario the guardian of the land, and Missingo the destroyer.

"Do not worry I still believe that you will succeed," Mewtwo replied.

"Oh I know, there having Missingo just makes things a little harder," John said.

"That's good to hear and I think its time for you to wake up," Mewtwo said as he faded away.

"Breakfast is ready if you want any," Carol said as she knocked on John's door.

"I hate when he does that," John grumbles as he sat up in bed.

"Oh did I wake you, I'm sorry," Carol said.

"Nope, I up," John replied trying not to upset the woman.

"Oh, well then breakfast is waiting for you downstairs when you are ready," Carol replied.

"Thank you," John said as Carol left and shut the door.

"Your mightyena is quite impressive," Bill said as May doted on the dog of darkness sitting next to her.

"Darn right," the mightyena said in response only it came out as a woof. Most pokemon could understand human speech to varying degrees but speaking it was out of the question due to the variations in their vocal cords.

"Well it seems arbie here agrees with you," May replied rubbing her faithful companion under the chin.

"I amazed at how gentle he is just how did you manage that," Bill asked with a sip of his coffee.

"Well," May said as she launched into the story about how she came to be arbie's friend.

Flash back sequence

It was another beautiful day in the Hoenn region as May and John flew down another mountain path on their bikes enjoying the day. Unfortunately for the duo it wouldn't stay that way for much longer as dark storm clouds were rolling in over the horizon. As they crested the hill John got a nice view of May's posterior as she stood up on her pedals to get more force to finish off the incline. May was as fine a specimen of the female form if there ever was one and he was quickly beginning to like her. They both loved the great outdoors and mountain biking in addition to other things.

"Hey are you getting hungry yet," May asked as they hit a small bump in the path catching some air.

"Yeah, how did you know," John asked as they looked for a suitable place to stop along the worn forest path.

"Well I am hungry so I figured you were as well," May replied as they spotted a small clearing a few yards off the main path.

"Well then let's get some grub," John replied as they stepped off their bikes glad for a chance to rest their sore behinds.

"Sounds good to me," May said as she bud through her pack searching for some food.

"Hey, titan, morph lunch time," John yelled calling for his morphing friends.

"yeah food," the duo yelled out psychically as they landed and morphed back into their amorphous forms.

"Hey May you gonna let, Dellcatty, combustken, and Beautifly out for a bit," John asked as he set out some grub for titan and morph.

"You know that's a good idea. Combustken, beautifly, dellcatty, come on out," May said as the pokemon came out with a flash of light.

"So how much further do we have to go, till we hit Rustburo city," John asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well have to go through a pokemon preserve so it shouldn't be to much longer, if we keep moving at our current pace," May replied.

"Oh cool a preserve I wonder if we will see any cool pokemon," John replied.

"I dunno but the last time I was through her a poacher was trying to capture all the pokemon," May said.

"That's horrible what happened," John asked.

"Well my traveling companions at the time and an officer Jenny put a stop to it," May said as the sky grew darker over head.

"So you know Ash Ketchum one of the greatest of the elite four," John said as May finished her tale about how Ash stopped the notorious poacher.

"You could say that," May replied as rain began to fall.

"Oh crap," John said as he looked up only to see the once clear blue sky now dark as night.

"We'd better find some cover before we get drenched," May said as she quickly packed up her stuff and headed toward the trees with her pokemon.

"Over here," John called from under a tent that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck, where did this come from you aren't carrying a tent," May asked slightly confused but happy to be out from under the drenching rain storm.

"I don't have tent but I have two morphing pokemon. Titan and morph have kindly offered their services to keep us dry until the storm is over." John replied.

"Thanks guys," May said wondering if they could hear here when they were transformed into a tent.

"I hope the storm doesn't last to long," John sighed.

"What's that," May asked pointing to a dark shape cowering by one of the nearby trees.

"I don't know, but it looks like some sort of pokemon," John replied.

"Well then I am going to help it, nobody should be out in a down pour like this" May said as she pulled her rain coat tightly around herself and ran out into the rain, before John could protest.

"Crazy girl," John said as May came running back with a big furry bundle in her arms.

"It's a mightyena and its hurt," May said as she entered the tent with the barely conscious animal

"You can say that again," John replied as he saw the numerous shallow cuts all over its body.

"What could have caused something like this," May asked as she began to treat the numerous injuries as the poor creature lost conscious.

"If I didn't know any better I would have to say it was beaten and whipped," John replied shocked that some one would do such a thing to anyone.

"You poor thing," May cried pulling the hapless pokemon into her lap, looking like an angel of mercy to the poor creature.

"The rain's not letting up and with the condition that mightyena is in I don't think we should be moving anytime soon," John said staring out into the down pour.

"But can titan and morph keep this up," May said pointing to the tent that they were currently under.

"They should be able to keep up until the rain is over but they will be drained, but nothing a few days rest can't fix," John said as the tent seemed to chirp in agreement.

"Since we will be stuck here for a while might as well try to enjoy it," May said as she tried to make mightyena comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"So you're a coordinator, right," John asked as they watched the rain fall outside the tent.

"Yeah that's right," May replied.

"So what pokemon do you use for your contests," John asked.

"Dellcatty, Beautifly, and combustken, although I don't use combustken all that often, he is more for battling while on the road," May replied.

"From the looks of it that mightyena might be added to the list," John said.

"I don't know, we'll see how he is when he wakes up, mightyena can be quite vicious," May stated.

"Well I hope that isn't the case with this one," John said hoping that May's information was incorrect.

"I know you have two powerful dittos but do you plan on adding to your lineup," May asked.

"We'll see, I'm not particularly fond of the typical trainer behavior of catching any pokemon that moves. I'm planning on taking a wait and see approach," John replied.

"That's cool, the people I traveled with before didn't do that either," May replied.

"Cool, so do you have any other family," John asked.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother Max, who can be a real pain but I still love him," May replied.

"I know the feeling I have two younger brothers in addition to my older brother that you already met," John said propped up against one side of the tent.

"We should compare notes some time then," May replied with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan, and it looks like mightyena is finally calming down for the night," John said.

"Well then maybe we should take his advice and get some rest as well," May said covering mightyena with a blanket to keep him warm.

"Goodnight then," John said as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"Night," May said as the two of them laid down listening to the sound of rain drops pattering on the tent and the steady breathing of mightyena.

The rain finally puttered out sometime early in the morning and the two travelers were awoken by the sunshine pouring into their tent the next morning. John arose before May and didn't have the heart to wake her so he began to make breakfast for the two of them. May didn't stay asleep for long as the sweet aroma of coffee brought her out of her slumber.

"Good morning," John said as he saw May stir and look out of the tent.

"Morning is that coffee," May asked sitting up.

"Yep, I'm not a huge fan of the drink my self but from time to time its not to bad, do you want some," John replied as he filled two mugs with the aromatic breakfast beverage.

"Yes please," May said taking a mug out of John's hand.

"So how much longer to you think that mightyena will be asleep. I don't particularly relish the idea of leaving it out here with out making sure its ok," John said.

"It shouldn't be to much longer," May replied as the dog pokemon began to stir.

"So what do you want to eat on this fine morning, I'm afraid our pickings are a little slim though," John said pulling out a few granola bars.

"Oh it's alright and can you toss me some kibble our patient here is waking up and is probably hungry," May said turning to the mightyena which was shaking off the cobwebs of sleep and it didn't appear to be a happy camper.

"Oh no," John said as the mightyena snarled at them.

"We are not your enemy. I found in the rain and fixed you up," May said as mightyena began to snap at them.

"Be careful May or he is going to bit your hand off," John yelled as he jumped back avoiding the powerful jaws of their guest.

"I know you don't like humans because of what one of us did to you in the past but we mean you no harm and even fixed you up," May said trying to calm the irate pokemon down.

Mightyena simply growled in response as events reached a standstill with neither side wanting to set off the other. The standstill lasted for several minutes until a large imposing aggron smashed through the trees causing the mightyena to cower in fear. In reality it was the man behind the aggron that caused the beaten pokemon to cower and not the massive steel creature.

"It's about time I found you, you lousy good for nothing, waste of space pokemon, come here," A large tan man yelled with a snap of his whip.

"You're the one that beat him, you animal, you're not taking him anywhere," May yelled in defiance jumping in front of the scared mightyena.

"May what are you doing, are you nuts," John yelled amazed by his friend's sudden act of courage.

"Stay out of this one John he is mine," May yelled back in a rage. She was enraged that some one could do such a thing and then demand his pokemon back like it was a commodity.

"Just what are you going to do about it little girl," The large man yelled back angered by May's brazen attitude.

"Simple, I'm going to fight you for mightyena, I win he goes free, you win and you'll get my pokemon," May replied already forming a plan in her mind.

"May are you nuts how are you going to beat that argon," John asked at a loss for how May was going to battle the pokemon that is a walking tank.

"Don't worry I have a plan," May replied as she released her beautifly.

"What ever little girl its time to end this, argon hyper beam," the man yelled as the large imposing pokemon readied a large energy blast.

"Dodge and use string shot," May yelled as the energy blast was released.

"What," the man yelled as he was quickly cocooned in beatifly's silk and fell over. John meanwhile was stunned May had pulled a stunt like that, in normal sanctioned battles attacking the opposing trainer was forbidden. Not that he was complaining though, in his opinion the scum was getting what he deserved.

"Not exactly what I would have done, but nice job May," John said as they walked over to the incapacitated man while his argon stood confused about what was going on.

"You can't do this to me, argon destroy them," the man yelled becoming increasingly agitated.

"Oh I don't think so," May said as she grabbed the pokeball for the giant steel type as it turned toward them.

"Hey there big boy, I'm betting this big meanie here captured you against your will," May said.

"Yes, I don't like fighting, I just want to go home," It replied in a series of grunts and snorts.

"Well then here yah, go," May replied as she crushed his pokeball under her foot freeing the large steel type from his bonds.

"Thank you, I am in your debt," Arrgon barked as he lumbered off toward his home in the mountains.

"So what should we do about this guy," John asked pointing to their captive.

"Well the string shot should where off in a day or so and we will be long gone by then so lets just hang him in a tree for now," May said.

"Alright sounds good," John replied not wanting to drag the asshole with them to Rustburo city as they hung the cocooned jerk up in nearby tree.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"You just left him there all wrapped up," Carol asked surprised by their story.

"Yep, stringshot breaks down after about 24 hours, so we knew he wouldn't die of starvation," May said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So you kept arbie here and released the argon, I don't get it," Bill asked.

"Nope she let Arbie go to but he didn't want to go, he's been with her ever since," John replied.

"Yep, and he is quite the guard, keeps nosy boys from peeping," May laughed.

"So who wants breakfast," Carol said as she placed a large platter of French toast on the table.

"Woohoo count me in," John yelled as he snagged several pieces.

"Well I'm glad some one appreciates my cooking," Carol said as John dug in with reckless abandon.

"Hey I like your cooking to," Bill pleaded to his wife.

"Oh don't worry this is just John's favorite food that's why he is stuffing his face," May said laughing.

"Well then, I will just have to make some more then," Carol said as she placed another stack of French toast in front of John.

"So when's your qualifying match today," May asked John between bites.

"Um, hadn't really thought about it," John replied.

"You're in the later group, so you don't have to be at the stadium until this afternoon," Bill said.

"Qualifying match, I thought he already qualified, what's the deal," May asked thoroughly confused.

"Well ya see we get tons of people who qualify for the master tournament. If every trainer who signed up got to battle the tournament would take way to long so the qualifying matches help us to cull the numbers down to a manageable level." Bill said.

"So how many trainers get to enter the tournament it self," May asked.

"There are three levels, gold, silver, and bronze with one hundred and twenty eight trainers starting in each. Oh and each level is separated by skill so the top 128 qualifiers in gold the next 128 in silver and so on." Bill replied.

"Wow that's huge, John will have his work cut out for him" May replied.

"Yeah right with the pokemon he's got no one is going to stop him," Carol replied.

"Well since we have some time on our hands why don't we go and see the city," John asked May.

"Sounds like fun," May replied always up for a chance to shop.

"Alrightie then, lets get going," John replied getting up from the table as May followed him out.

"Now don't forget your prelim is at 2:30 this afternoon and don't be late. The league likes to run through these battles real quick oh and its one on one to save time." Bill said as John left the room.

It didn't take May long to get ready since a chance to shop was at hand and was back down stairs ready to go in record time. John meanwhile took a bit longer to get ready due to stuffing his face at breakfast but he was ready soon enough. Neither of them has been to Viridian city before and they were excited to explore the city even with the heavy task set before them, the destruction of team rocket.

May was having a blast dragging John through all of the shops looking at the latest Kanto fashions although he couldn't complain to much. How could he when he got to see the results and oh were they good, May looked absolutely stunning in everything that she tried on, from the casual wear to the formal dresses. His personal favorite was a sweet little number that was a tight fitting pair of jeans, a green sleeveless t-shirt, and ankle high leather boots; all told it was the perfect package.

"So I take it you like this one," May said spinning around as Arbie barked his approval of the ensemble.

"Yeah that ones really good," John sputtered out trying to regain his composure having been caught red handed starring at May. Having traveled with May for 4 years he had staring at her beauty without getting caught down to an art form but ever now and then she caught him.

"Well then, I'll just have to consider getting it then," May replied with a smirk as she went back into the dressing rooms to change.

"So where to next oh fearless leader," May called out as she exited the dressing room several minutes later.

"Well lets grab a bite to eat, before heading over to the stadium." John said as May made her purchase.

"Do you always think with your stomach," May replied.

"Hey its just after 1pm now and I don't know how long I will be at the stadium," John said.

"I know, I'm just kidding with you," May replied with a smile.

"Alright then lets eat," John said as they left the store in search of a café.

"What the," May exclaimed as a red light flashed out of one of John's pokeballs, releasing mew who promptly sped off.

"Oh hell, we'd better find him before he gets into trouble," John said as they chased after the elusive psychic type pokemon.

"You got that right," May said chasing after him knowing first hand how much mew liked to play jokes on people.

Normally psychic pokemon were trained by people with psychic powers them selves or people attuned to psychic pokemon. John happened to be neither so it was unheard of that he has such a rare and powerful psychic pokemon. The truth in the matter was more along the lines of that mew found him amusing so he followed and listened to John for the fun of it. This was usually a beneficial relationship as mew helped out John in various tight spots, and John showed mew a good time not to mention a free meal. Naturally every relationship has its ups and downs like when mew romped around a city having fun, like he now.

"Man where is he," John said as he stopped on a corner to catch his breath.

"I have no idea and arbie can't catch his sent either," May replied catching up to him.

"He'd better be staying out of trouble if he wants dinner tonight," John said as they resumed their search.

"Oh come on just how much trouble can he get in," May replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"Mew, there you are I thought I told you not to go running off like that," John yelled as he finally spotted the psychic type floating next to a young girl sitting at an open air café.

"Oh your, Mew isn't any trouble at all," The girl said as she turned to face them.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here," John blurts out surprised to run into the powerful young psychic.

"I'm here to watch the tournament and take on any perspective psychic masters along with Tate and Lisa," Sabrina said with Mew bouncing happily beside her, excited to be around another psychic.

"Oh hey Sabrina how's it going," May said.

"I'm just enjoying some lunch with Mew here, why don't you join me," Sabrina offered.

"Sounds good to me," May replied taking a seat.

"So you detected Sabrina here and just had to come play didn't you," John said sitting down next to May.

"You got, it's much easier to communicate with another psychic and she is fun to be around," Mew said psychically in their heads.

"Hey I thought we were fun to be around to," John shot back.

"Don't worry you are but Haunter is much better at pulling pranks," Mew replied.

"I'll let you deal with the ghosts, they give me the creeps," May said.

"Oh come on haunter isn't that bad," Sabrina said as the aforementioned ghost floated up through the table.

"Eeek," May yelled falling back over her chair at the sudden appearance, causing everyone to laugh at her expense.

"Hey this is a café isn't it lets get some lunch, I'm hungry," John said.

"Yes lets plus you can finally tell me how you got such a lovable little guy," Sabrina said as she petted Mew who purred happily in response.

"Alright," John replied.

Flashback

"Wow, first place, way to go, I have to say you looked incredible out there May, you and Dellcatty were just amzing in that dance routine you did," John said as they left the contest arena.

"Well if you say so," May replied blushing like a tomato.

"So where to next," John asked as they headed down the street.

"Well if we hurry we can catch the last ferry to Dewford," May said as they headed over to the seaport.

"Sounds good to me," John replied.

"I think I'll follow these two, that battle of his was amusing," Mew said inside his head as he followed John and May to the seaport.

It was a quick trip to the sea port and they caught the last ferry of the day all the while their silent observer tagged along. Their particular ferry was a hydrofoil shaped like a winggull with a large deck where they were currently enjoying the crisp ocean air.

"You two enjoying yourselves," the ferry driver Briney called out from the cabin.

"Yeah it's quite nice out actually," May replied as her long brown hair was blown back by the sea breeze.

"We lucked out it doesn't get much better than this," John replied.

"The sunset is amazing, I wish I had a camera," May said gazing out at the lovely mix of colors lighting up the evening sky.

"Yeah it is pretty nice," John replied taking a spot next to her on the deck.

"Well you two, I can continue on and get there later tonight or I can stop at a nearby island for the night and continue on to Dewford island tomorrow," Briney said from the cabin.

"Well I don't have a problem with stopping, do you May," John asked.

"I don't either," May said.

"Sweet, I'll be able to have some fun tonight," Mew thought from his hiding spot on the ferry as it headed toward a nearby island to seek shelter for the night.

"Hey is this going to be the same place you took us last time," May asked Briney.

"Hu, I don't remember taking you on my ferry before," Briney replied confused.

"You did but it was eight years ago, and I was with several others at the time." May replied.

"Hey wait your friend stayed up all night with a sharpedo didn't he," Briney said starting to realize who she was.

"Yep, that was Brock," May replied.

"Oh I remember you now, you're May right," Briney replied recognizing the young woman.

"You know this guy May," John asked finally entering the conversation.

"Yep he took me to Dewford Island the last time I was there eight years ago," May said.

"Cool so what's this place where stopping at like," John asked.

"Well just take a look for yourself," Briney said as they came up on the island in question.

"Oh cool," John said as they entered the cove.

"You can sleep on the ferry or on the shore tonight it doesn't matter to me either way," Briney said as they headed for the beach.

"I think I'll take the beach, you coming May," John asked as he grabbed his stuff for a night on the beach.

"Yep sounds like fun," May replied grabbing her stuff.

"Ok, morph can you take us a shore," John asked his shape changing companion.

"Yep hope on," Morph replied jumping into the water and changing in to a lapras.

"Time to let the games begin," Mew chuckled as it floated ashore unseen by anyone.


End file.
